koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rob Lucci/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Rob Lucci. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"A master of the Six Powers is strong as a hundred men." *"Power increases with training, and at close range, animals are the strongest!" *"Let's show them what happens when you cross CP9." *"Such impertinence." *"Such a waste of time... Time to wrap things up." *"Well dodged." *"You idiot! What are you having trouble with this?" *"Don't open your mouth. You bother me." *"...It's time for me to join you." *"By the name of dark justice, you will be terminated!" *"Do you see what justice truly means now?" *"I'll give you three seconds. Run away, now." *"This isn't playtime. Brace yourselves!" *"Why won't you understand? This is what happens to traitors." *"I see... Quite strong, you are." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Mission start." *"This is a waste of time... I'll take care of this for you." *"Being cheeky." *"Let me show you what it means to make an enemy out of CP9." *"This area is now under the control of the World Government." *"We occupy this territory in order to fulfill the mission." *"I will continue to pursue justice." *"I'll destroy you in the name of “dark justice”." *"It would be fitting to call me, one of the Six Powers, invincible." *"But... I can't let things get this way again." *"Quit running your mouth, it hurts my ears." *"...That was careless. I never imagined he would be this powerful." *"Just you wait. One day soon, I'll come for you." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Mission start." *"If we win, our long mission finally ends with a checkmate." *"Shut your mouth. Your voice disgusts me." *"Jabra, you're as ugly as ever." *"That giraffe looks strong! I wonder how powerful he is." *"I guess you grew weak from your time at the bar." *"Hey, Jabra. Wipe that stupid grin off your face." *"Let's see which is faster; your stealth walk or our shave." *"Things are going right as planned." *"Just be obedient and die!" *"It's not very smart to go against the government." *"Eliminate whoever disrupts our mission." *"Don't bear it for nothing. We have mastered a skill that exceeds the realm of man." *"I will continue to pursue justice." *"Well, that's an unsurprising victory." *"It's time you understood. This is what happens when you make the World Government your enemy." *"Let me show you what it means to make an enemy out of CP9." *"Don't you get it, Straw Hat Luffy? Feeble attacks like yours will never defeat me..." *"We're intelligence officers... We don't care who we face if we have orders." *"Cleaning up after a loser like you? ...You've got to be kidding, Jabra." *"Reindeer are merely prey for leopards." *"What's with this, Blueno? You gonna go work at a bar again?" *"Cleaning up after a loser like you? ...You've got to be kidding, Jabra." *"I understand your depression." *"It should be an easy task to acquire the military's position..." *"This area is now under the control of the World Government." *"We occupy this territory in order to fulfill the mission." *"You thought things were going to end just like that? Tough luck." *"It would be fitting to call me, one of the Six Powers, invincible." *"The more he trains, the more amplified his “power” becomes “Zoan” is his strongest attack as far as close range goes." *"The “Six Powers”, a technique that makes a human body into a weapon. He who masters it gains the power for 100 men." *"But... I can't let things get this way again." *"...That was careless. I never imagined he would be this powerful." *"It'll go differently next time..." *"Just you wait. One day soon, I'll come for you..." *"Mission accomplished. I want to rest before the next one." *"I'm not really in the mood to celebrate." *"Retreat to the goal... That's the whole mission." *"I will end you." *"If we don't hurry up and defend the base, it'll be too late." Category:Quotes